


Ours

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Quickies, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Alissa is owned by her bosses, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon.- So this is the more darker version of my series, "Richy's World". Instead of my OMC, Richy, it's his twin sister, Alissa.





	Ours

Alissa didn't want to go to Triple H’s office due to two reasons: he was pissed, and so was Stephanie. The two owned her, and since they were beyond angry, she had a punishment coming.

“Hey, Alissa?” her best friend, Finn said, but she had no time to sit and chat. So she waved and said, “I'll talk to you later!” with a fake half smile.

Knocking on his office door, instantly hearing Stephanie’s voice. “Come in, Alissa!” closing your eyes, you walked in.

“Shut the door, and lock it” Triple H said coldly.

“Yes, Daddy…” he smiled at the young diva’s words, as did Stephanie.

“So, slut. We heard some things about you,” she cut straight to the point, and that confused Alissa.

“Don't play dumb with us, dirty slut!” Triple H yelled as he stood up. Undoing his belt made her nervous, because she knew what was coming.

“I'm sorry, Daddy...please-I promise I have no clue what you heard!” Alissa argued, which was a bad decision.

“You're going to be sorry after this, worthless slut,” Triple H said, taking of his belt. Alissa already began to tear up, but that just made Stephanie laugh. “Be a good slut, and pull your shorts and panties down to your ankles.”

Alissa did as she was told, making sure to pull them down to her ankles. “You know you deserve this, right, Alissa?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered, bending over Triple H’s desk.

“That's a good slut...now, I want you to say, ‘Stephanie McMahon is so much prettier than an ugly, fat, slut like me’. Come on, say it!” Stephanie ordered, and Alissa felt tears roll down her cheeks.

“Stephanie McMahon is so much prettier than an ugly, fat, slut like me!” she yelped as Triple H’s belt came crashing down on her bare ass.

“Now what do you say to your master?” Stephanie asked, and Alissa held back more if her tears.

“Thank you, Daddy for punishing me,” she said quietly, and that's when Triple H began to pull down his pants to his knees.

“Our slut has gotten me hard, should I fuck her?” he asked Stephanie, and Stephanie laughed.

“I think you should-but, I think she should please you first,” she smirked, Triple H pushed Alissa to her knees.

Going to work instantly, Alissa began to suck on his tip. Teasing him just the way he licked it. In the corner of her eye, Alissa saw that Stephanie was sitting on the couch. Playing with her wet cunt as Alissa pleased her husband. “That's a good slut,” Triple H moaned, pushing her head further down on his cock.

Both Triple H and Stephanie knew Alissa was good at sucking cock. She barely had a gag reflex, and that's one of the reasons Triple H loved having her around. “Remember, you're not gonna tell your twin brother, Richy, are you?”

“N-no, Daddy!” Alissa said as she gasped for air. This made Triple H moan louder than usual.

“Why's that slut?” Stephanie asked, and Triple H smirked at his wife.

“B-because you'll ruin him,” Alissa said when Triple H pulled her to her feet. Bending the young woman over his desk, he was ready to fuck his personal slut.

“Why else aren't you going to tell him?” Triple H asked as he slid into Alissa's tight cunt.

“He's dating your best friend, Daddy, and you'd make Shawn break up with him.” she gasped as he began pounding in and out of her.

“That's right, you slut!” Stephanie praised Alissa by slapping her across the face.

Tightening his grip on Alissa's waist, Triple H knew that he was already close to coming. Pulling out of the young woman, he pushed her back onto her knees. “Swallow all of Daddy's come, slut!” he moaned,releasing all of his load into her mouth. She did as she was told: swallowing all of his come

“Get cleaned up, I have a meeting with some people.” he coldly said, pulling up his boxers and pants. Ignoring Alissa like usual after her punishment, or whenever they used her.

She still wanted to know why she had been punished, but began to have a good idea as to who started to spread rumors to the bosses.

++ The Next Day ++

Winning her match against Nia Jax was a shocker to everyone including herself. All day, she had been avoiding everyone, even her brother, Richy. She didn't want to talk, because she felt she couldn't trust anyone.  
“Hey, Alissa,” a cocky voice said behind her, and she knew it was him spreading rumors.

“What do you want, Seth?” She asked, and he moved closer to her.

“It's simple-I want you to suffer.” he said before walking in the direction of Triple H’s office.

Alissa began to panic, rushing towards Seth. She had to stop him. “Why do you want me to suffer?” he laughed at her question like it was a dumb question.

“I know what type of relationship you have with Triple H and Stephanie,” he paused, causing Alissa to gasp. “Which honestly, I think it's hilarious to watch you suffer at the hands of them!”

“You're an asshole!” she screamed, which caught the attention of her brother.

“What's going on here?” Richy asked, and Seth smirked before walking away.

“Nothing, Richy.” Alissa lied, walking away. Leaving her brother confused, and he was now determined to find out what was going on with his sister. She wouldn't answer her phone, or return his calls. It wasn't like her to do that at all.

Alissa liked being Triple H’s and Stephanie McMahon’s submissive, but sometimes they were too much. She didn't want her brother involved, and neither did they. She just didn't want anyone to know, but now the big mouth, Seth Rollins knew.

“What did I get myself into?” Alissa asked herself before walking to the locker room. She was ready for a power nap after the long two days she endured.

She knew that Triple H and Stephanie were going to be made due to Seth lying about whatever this time. But she was finally going to stick up for herself.


End file.
